


Five Things Dean Winchester Has Never Told Another Living Soul

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth





	Five Things Dean Winchester Has Never Told Another Living Soul

  

  1. When she got mad at him, really mad, or what they both thought was really mad until later, Cassie would blast Ani DiFranco just to annoy him. He mocked her Angry Chick Music, but secretly he liked the Ani, or at least the early acoustic stuff, before she started fiddling with all that fizzy electronica crap. He figured that the line about assholes who tell good stories was exactly how Cassie thought about him, and he figured she was probably right. 

 

  

  2. _ET_ still makes him cry. 

 

  

  3. The first week after Dad gave him the Impala, the last thing he did before turning in for the night, he'd double-check he'd locked all the doors, then he'd go back inside and kiss the keys before hiding them under his pillow with the knife. 

 

  

  4. Many of his earliest and most elaborate sexual fantasies involved persuading Agent Scully that the supernatural was real, and he watched _The X Files_ faithfully until it was canceled, long after all of his friends had given up on it. He was kind of fond of the last two seasons, tell you the truth; Doggett reminded him of his Dad. 

 

  

  5. When he was eight, Bill Denton double dog dared him to step on a crack and he did, because his mother was already dead. He knew it was a mistake as soon as he did it; he knew if he ever captured a djinn or rescued a fairy and asked for his one wish, they'd just smile toothily and give him his wish back broken.
  




End file.
